


Textures

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird, but there’s one little change in Blaine’s world, and everything around him is suddenly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textures

**Author's Note:**

> set vaguely after 2x16 (“Original Song”) and before 2x18 (“Born This Way”)
> 
> Note: A thirty minute free-writing exercise.

It’s weird, but there’s one little (okay, monumental, but the last step was in some ways so small and simple to take) change in Blaine’s world, and everything around him is suddenly different. There are a million new textures: the rasp of tree bark beneath his hand as he presses Kurt against the trunk, the smooth softness of Kurt’s lips against his own slightly chapped ones (and Blaine wonders later if the lip balm Kurt had given him days ago was just part of his ongoing skin care lessons or something more pointed), the solidity of Kurt’s body between Blaine and the tree, not frail or bending but a warm and _real_ anchor keeping Blaine more grounded than he has ever been in his entire life.

Blaine hadn’t known that the sound of someone taking a shaky breath could drown out all other noises or that the gentle drag of the pads of a person’s fingers across his jaw could make him shake like he was coming apart. He hadn’t known that the wool blend fabric of a Dalton blazer could feel so different, so frustrating and _alluring_ at the same time, when it was covering the lean muscles of someone else’s arm. He hadn’t known that the roughness of stubble on another person’s chin at the end of a long night of studying could be arousing instead of just annoyingly scratchy. But now he does know, and he doesn’t know how he ever lived without it.

“Kurt,” Blaine murmurs against Kurt’s mouth, because the simple act of saying his name encompasses so much more to Blaine than its one syllable. It doesn’t just mean the person, though of course Kurt is everything Blaine is thinking about; now it means the whole world Kurt has given him, with the two of them in the center of it.

“Blaine,” Kurt says in return, and the curve of his smiling lips makes them taste like something new and fresh and familiar all at once. Blaine presses in closer, and Kurt lets him, his body slipping into an uncharacteristic slump against the tree trunk, like he is melting just enough for Blaine to fit perfectly together with him.

Melting isn’t the right world, Blaine thinks wildly, because Kurt is too solid to melt, too strong to break. He’s just letting go of his hard edges for a few minutes to let Blaine in and allow him to see some of the softness beneath. His throat tight with the honor of it, Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek and kisses him tenderly, inhaling Kurt’s breath and making it his own.

He didn’t know he could feel this way, like the world is so small or they are so big that there’s nothing but the two of them, like his heart could beat out of his chest, like he wants to push against Kurt until he can slip inside of his skin and inhabit the very same space, the same body.

He’s sung dozens of songs about love, and he’s fancied himself in love more than once, but he had known nothing. _Nothing_. Maybe if he had, if he’d really known about this whole big different world that was out there, he would have been too scared to take that last step to telling Kurt his feelings, but he would have missed so much. Everything means something different, means _more_ : a bump of shoulders, a stolen french fry, a smile. Even words like ‘hi’ and ‘happy’ mean something new. It’s like a whole new special language that was hidden in the very words he used to speak so easily, without a single solitary clue what magic they really held. It’s amazing. It’s overwhelming. He might not have been able to make the leap if he’d known.

So he’s glad that he was ignorant, and he’s so, so glad that he knows now. Even though it’s huge, even though it’s terrifying to move from a world in black and white to a world of colors he didn’t even know existed, it’s still the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced.

And he can’t be scared. He can’t be, because he’s not alone in it. Kurt is there, too, and he's feeling the very same new things, if the gasp he gives when Blaine’s fingers brush the back of his hand or the wide-eyed look he has given himself in the mirror when he straightens his hair before leaving Blaine’s room are any indication. He’s just as startled, just as amazed every day.

“Kurt,” Blaine says again, and Kurt curls his fingers in Blaine’s hair and kisses him harder in response. They both shiver. They both laugh. They both smile and kiss each other again.

They’re the same, but their world is different. And they’re exploring it together.


End file.
